


Until Next Time...

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Gen, Journal Entries, WIP, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 12/26/2051Mama gave me this journal for Christmas yesterday. It’s a cute little journal, only a little bit bigger than my palm. It’s fake leather (of course it’s not real leather. Too expensive.) And it came with its own pen. When mama gave it to me I asked what I should write in it. All she said was, “your story. When this is all over people would want to know your story.” And so that’s what I’m doing. Let’s begin,My name is Hinata Shouyou, I’m 10 years old (though I look like I'm 7 according to some people) and the world is ending. At least I think it is.





	1. 12/26/2051

_12/26/2051_

_Mama gave me this journal for Christmas yesterday. It’s a cute little journal, only a little bit bigger than my palm. It’s fake leather (of course it’s not real leather. Too expensive.) And it came with its own pen. When mama gave it to me I asked what I should write in it. All she said was, “your story. When this is all over people would want to know your story.” And so that’s what I’m doing._

_Let’s begin, My name is Hinata Shouyou, I’m 10 years old (though I look like I'm 7 according to some people) and the world is ending. At least I think it is._

_volcano  volcano (what she calls a super ~~volcanoe~~ ~~~~ volcano ) in the US erupted. The ~~erupshin~~  eruption sent dust into the ~~atmosfere~~  atmosphere causing the dust to block the sun. The eruption also killed more than half of the people in the US. There was complete chaos for about two years before the president, a 72 year old man named Leon I. Anthony took charge. He split the US into three districts,_

_The Ashal District which is the richest and smallest district. They get the most amount of food and money. All of the important and very rich people live in there._

_The Achil District, the most average of the three districts. This district is for rich to middle-class families._

_And finally, there's the Abria District. This is where I live. The Abria District is the poorest district. It's also overpopulated. The houses are usually only one story (only the lucky ones get two story houses.) and are always pressing against each other. The streets are dirty and are usually lined with human waste. This district gets the least amount of food and money which really isn't fair. Even though we have to sleep on the floor and bathe in a bucket, me, my little sister Natsu, and mama are happy anyways. Mama’s calling me to go to bed. Don't worry, tomorrow I’ll write a bit more. Maybe I’ll write how my house looks like._

_Until next time..._

_~Hinata Shouyou_


	2. 12/27/2051

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflowers still grows at night

_12/27/2051_

_Our house is like many of the other houses only one story. There's only one tiny window in the living room because glass is too expensive. If whoever’s reading this is looking for a detailed description of me you won't get it. Like is said above, glass is too expensive so we don't have any mirrors. Well, mama has one. It's a small hand mirror mom had before the explosion. There are loops and swirls all around the mirror forming a golden rose at the top. There's a crack in the middle of the mirror but we still treasure it anyway. From what I see in the mirror, I have bright orange hair, glowing brown eyes, and pale skin. That's not very rare anymore these days, almost everyone has pale skin._

_Right now mama is singing her favorite song. I’m pretty sure the song is called Sunflower. I don’t know who it’s by. Mama calls me sunflower a lot. It’s my nickname for her now. Mamas voice is smooth like velvet and her voice always manages to calm me down. Sometimes when I’m sad mama lets me play on the guitar. The guitar was also my mamas before the eruption. The guitar may be chipped and old but when mama plays it that doesn’t matter. She makes it sound like it’s one of the newest and best guitars in the world. That’s just how good mama is. I wish I was as good at music as mama. Mama says she loves my voice when I sing, that it’s sweet and always sounds happy even when I’m singing the saddest of songs. Suga also compliments me on my singing, and says that the musical talent must run in the family. Suga lives across the street from us. He helps me with my homework and he corrects any spelling mistakes in my journal. He’s so sweet and he looks and sounds like an angel. He definitely acts like an angel too. He gives me extra food a lot. One time I asked him why he’s always giving me food and he said it’s because I’m a growing boy and I need food to grow big and strong. I think Suga sometimes forgets that he’s only 13 and that he’s a growing boy too. Sorry I have to go now. Mama is telling me that I need to go to the market and buy some groceries. I’ll write my favorite part from Mamas favorite song so that anyone who reads this can imagine (I love imagining) mama singing that lyric._

_“Sunflowers still grows at night_  
_Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes”_

_Until next time..._  
_-Hinata Shouyou_

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct any mistakes I may have made, and leave feedback.


End file.
